


Ради общего блага

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Королевскому защитнику Стивену Роджерсу нужно выкрасть из охраняемого дома-крепости Королевского же лекаря Антона (Энтони) Старка. Ради общего блага – а как же иначе?





	Ради общего блага

 

 

_Не все свои познания он извлек из книг Академии. Кое-что он узнал от служанок, с которыми спит._

_Город многим обязан его великому уму. Пускай пьет и водит компанию с кем угодно._

Некоторые высказывания Сердца по поводу Антона

 

«Он сумасшедший», – думал Стив, пробираясь по крышам и обломкам зданий к металлическому дому-крепости на Мосту Колдуина. Несмотря на бедственное положение города, дом сиял: здесь ворвани явно не жалели. – «Он сумасшедший, раз работает на Лорда-Регента, особенно в таком месте. Особенно в такое время».

 

Время и впрямь было неподходящее: столицу, главный остров Гристоль, а вместе с ним и всю Островную империю давно терзала чума, а теперь еще и кризис власти. Люди мерли даже не как мухи – мухам-то было раздолье. Те, кому позволяли деньги, старались перебраться как можно дальше от явно вознамерившейся пасть столицы, а Королевский лекарь сидел прямо посреди нее, жег ворвань, проектировал все новые механические ужасы да гнал цистернами свой эликсир.

 

Надо сказать, эликсир был одной из немногих причин, по которым Стив испытывал к самой светлой и самой темной разом голове современности какое-то уважение. Не так много было способов справиться с чумой, и эликсир был самым верным… и дорогим, так что его изобретатель явно не бедствовал.

 

«Он совершенно точно сумасшедший», – заключил Стив, пробравшись в дом через какую-то форточку, в которой едва не застрял плечами. Собственно, только по причине малогабаритности форточку и оставили открытой – никто не ожидал, что в нее, расположенную на такой высоте, сможет пробраться кто-то, крупнее голубя. Стив бы и не смог, не обладай он с некоторых пор не совсем человеческими способностями.

 

В этот раз заключение о безумии Королевского лекаря Стив сделал, основываясь не на общей ситуации в городе, а на личных наблюдениях. Дом был устроен как огромный хаотичный лабиринт, по которому в псевдослучайном порядке были расставлены посты охраны, световые стены, способные сжечь каждого, у кого нет допуска, сирены сигнализации, баки с ворванью, питающей все эти системы, дозаторы ворвани, дозаторы баков, дозаторы склянок под эликсир, дозаторы эликсира и, конечно, бесконечные дозаторы антисептика для рук. Как можно жить в этом царстве паранойи и дозаторов, не свихнувшись, было решительно непонятно.

 

Стив подслушал несколько разговоров стражников, оставаясь незамеченным, узнал, что хозяин дома находится на самом верху, в своей оранжерее-мастерской, довольно кивнул и стал медленно пробираться наверх. Конечно, он мог бы выбраться из-под очередного стола, встать посреди коридора, пошуметь для верности, привлекая внимание всей стражи разом, а потом избавиться от нее разнообразными нечеловеколюбивыми способами, но не видел в этом смысла. Люди просто делали свою работу, тяжелую и нервную. Ему ли не знать – он ведь сам охранял высокопоставленную особу… и сам не преуспел.

 

Стив мотнул головой и тихо запрыгнул на высокий шкаф. Под шкафом крупный стражник в ярком мундире – глава охраны, должно быть – распекал тщедушного и прискорбно молодого подчиненного за потерю какого-то бейджа.

 

 – Третий за неделю! Ты их что, с пайком ешь по утрам? Ты хочешь, чтобы стена от тебя оставила горстку пепла во время очередного патрулирования? Да, она может, ей все равно, человек ты или крыса. Будет у крысы бейдж, ее пропустит, как ты ее ни бросай в стену. И не делай такое лицо, я знаю, что вы с парнями так развлекаетесь!

 

Стив неслышно вздохнул. Стражники на посту часто скучали, а потому развлекались простым и незатейливым способом: ловили пробегающую мимо крысу, швыряли в стену света и наблюдали, как от зверька остается черный пепел. Такое поведение не слишком одобряли, но, учитывая, что чуму по городу разносили именно крысы, никто ему особо не препятствовал.

 

Впрочем, однажды Стив, прогуливаясь по крышам по своим Защитническим делам, увидел, как стражники пытаются толкнуть в стену торговца, отказавшегося отдавать им последние деньги. Ему было очень трудно удержаться и не проделать то же самое с ними. Очень…

 

Глава охраны наконец закончил орать про важность бейджей, выдал нерадивому подчиненному новый и пошел по коридору дальше, дав Стиву возможность спуститься и прошмыгнуть на лестницу. Впереди ждала лаборатория и Королевский лекарь, про которого Стив знал только то, о чем шептались во дворцовых коридорах – мол, ему сто лет, он колдун, он родом с Тивии, а значит, зарос бородой по самые глаза и водит на поводке ручного медведя, он жуткий бабник и пьяница, у него нет ничего святого… Как при таком наборе качеств можно было быть главой Академии натурфилософии и изобретателем буквально всего, оставалось загадкой.

 

Стив бесшумно открыл стеклянную дверь оранжереи-лаборатории, проскользнул внутрь и, притаившись за пышным кустом самого тропического вида, стал наблюдать.

 

Что ж, как минимум половина слухов про Королевского лекаря оказалась слухами.

 

Ему не было ста лет – и пятидесяти не было. И борода у него вовсе не начиналась от глаз и не заканчивалась за поясом, как уверяла однажды слышанная во дворце служанка. Нормальная была борода, короткая, щегольская, фигурная и ухоженная. Медведя рядом не наблюдалось, как и тивианских одежд или напитков. Вообще-то лекарь, деловито перемещавшийся от стола к столу и бормотавший что-то в аудиограф, не был похож на тивианца, скорее, он напоминал серконосца – темные глаза, темные волосы, загар, нехарактерный даже для гристольца, что уж говорить о северянах…

 

Стив отвлекся от сравнительного антропологического анализа населения Островной империи, выдвинулся из-за куста и стал подбираться к цели, намереваясь тихо придушить ее и, бессознательную, доставить на базу лоялистов.

 

Не вышло: когда до шеи лекаря оставалось буквально рукой подать, один из аудиографов, до сих пор безмолвно стоявших на столах, издал кашляющий звук и заявил:

 – Нарушитель. Осторожно.

 

Королевский лекарь, которого на тивианский манер звали Антоном, мгновенно развернулся и, ни секунды не колеблясь, прицепил Стиву на грудь разрядную мину. Стив это изобретение сумрачного гения давно оценил и теперь только испытал легкую досаду – надо же было так подставиться, сейчас его ждет рукотворная молния и пара часов беспамятства, и кто знает, куда за этот время денется предупрежденный об охоте за ним изобретатель?..

 

 – Лорд-Защитник, – с легким удивлением проговорил Антон, и в этот момент Стив уверился в том, что Антон так же родом с Тивии, как он сам, то есть, никак. Южный акцент ничем не вытравить. – Кажется, вам я дороги не переходил.

 

Стив подумал, что мина, вообще-то, должна была уже сработать. Но нет, она висела себе на груди и выглядела безобидной.

 

Антон правильно понял его мимолетно скользнувший вниз взгляд, продемонстрировал какую-то коробочку с кнопкой, зажатую в руке.

 

 – Активатор. Поговорим? Или вам так нужна моя голова? Уверяю, знания, скрытые в ней, механически не достать.

 – Поговорим, – решил Стив. В конце концов, ему велели доставить Антона на базу. Никто не говорил, что он при этом должен быть без сознания, связан и все в таком духе.

 – Давайте я начну, – предложил хозяин дома, присаживаясь на край кадки с тропическим кустом. – Вы работаете на заговорщиков-лоялистов. Я даже не знаю, можно ли называть вас заговорщиками, ведь вы пытаетесь поступить правильно и вернуть все на круги своя, но Лорд-Регент зовет вас именно так.

 

Стив кивнул. События полугодовой давности казались бы ему просто старым кошмарным сном, не потеряй он тогда всех, кого любил, и не угоди на полгода в тюрьму за убийство, которого не совершал. И кто же отправил его туда? Лорд-Регент.

 

 – Кто-то, кто в вашем заговоре за главного, – не вы, понятное дело, ни один главный заговорщик не делает сам черную работу, – решил, что я могу знать что-то важное про Лорда-Регента, раз уж я с ним сотрудничаю, и прислал вас по мою душу. Полагаю, на самом деле вашего таинственного лидера куда больше интересует мой эликсир – чума ведь не делает разницы между плохими парнями и хорошими, иначе империя уже переживала бы золотой век, а не захлебывалась в крови, слезах и крысах…

 

Стив снова кивнул. Информация информацией, но держать рядом человека, способного делать противочумный эликсир, всегда было полезно.

 

 – Боюсь, я вынужден вас разочаровать. Лорд-Регент мне глубоко неприятен, так что я стараюсь контактировать с ним как можно реже, а потому не знаю никаких важных секретов, – Антон развел руками.

 – Если он вам так неприятен, почему вы с ним работаете? – Стив прервал молчание, задав, может, не самый важный вопрос, но точно волнующий его больше других. В его представлении гений и злодейство были слабо совместимы, а работа на узурпатора и тирана, изобретение для него всевозможных убийственных технологий, используемых в основном против простых людей, и без того измученных чумой, как раз злодейством и являлась.

 

Антон усмехнулся и чуть поморщился, будто учуял запах гнили.

 

 – Я не работаю с ним. Я работаю за его деньги в собственных интересах. Как говорится, удовлетворяю свое любопытство за государственный счет, – Антон скрестил руки на груди и уставился на Стива с вызовом. – Я так полагаю, вам этого не понять, вы ведь всегда служили императрице не за деньги и не за титул…

 

Стив стиснул зубы. Этот тип походя ткнул его в то, о чем все знали, но не отваживались говорить вслух.

 

 – Да, мне этого не понять. Мне не было бы все равно, откуда берутся деньги на мои эксперименты.

 – А кто сказал, что мне все равно? – Антон снова усмехнулся, но невесело. – Но тут такое дело… сами эксперименты важнее моральных терзаний. Потому что они совершаются ради общего блага. Уверен, это вы понять как раз можете. Вы ведь собирались врезать мне по затылку и притащить в какой-нибудь каземат как раз ради общего блага. Самая тонкая материя на свете, это общее благо, и все-то в нее можно укутать…

 

Стив вздохнул. Да, этот тип делал толлбоев, которые безжалостно расстреливали огненными стрелами всех, на кого укажут, а указывали в основном на зараженных чумой, пытающихся пробраться в еще чистые районы. Он делал стены света, которые как раз на переходах между районами и устанавливали, и которые изничтожали все тех же зачумленных и крыс. Он делал сторожевые башни, выцеливающие подозрительное движение, поднимающие тревогу и открывающие огонь. Он делал разрядные столбы, сигнальные колокола, такие вот электрические мины и прочее оружие. Но ведь он же придумал и эликсир, и несколько видов кораблей, и лифты, и громкоговорители, и Чужой знает, что еще. Невидимое знамя из тонкой материи общего блага реяло над ним, делая неуязвимым, неприкосновенным… страшным.

 

 – Вы присоединитесь к нам? – только и спросил он, не желая длить дискуссию о добре, зле и пределах допустимого. – У нас тоже есть лаборатория и ворвань.

 – А антисептик? – деловито уточнил Антон. – Мне нужно огромное количество антисептика. И такое же количество бренди «Кинг-стрит», того, что из морлийской орхидеи с ворванью. И симпатичная грамотная служанка, которая будет готова бесконечно мыть руки, так же бесконечно меня слушать, записывать и отправляться со мной в постель в редкие минуты безделья.

 

Стив от такого подхода и наглости даже на время потерял дар речи.

 

 – Вы… торгуетесь?

 – Помилуйте, я озвучиваю условия, – Антон отмахнулся и снова продемонстрировал активатор мины. – Поверьте, вы лично с вашей преданностью покойной императрице и вашей… ее дочери мне очень симпатичны. Но я не согласен менять благоустроенную лабораторию, где все сделано мной и для меня, на мрачные руины с крысами и заговорщиками. Вернее, руины, крысы и заговорщики меня вполне устроят, если будут выполнены озвученные мною условия.

 – Антисептик… будет, – наконец сказал Стив. – Бренди тоже. Служанок у нас всего две, сами с ними договаривайтесь.

 – А хоть одна рыжая есть? – уточнил Антон, только что не облизнувшись. – Мне нравятся рыжие.

 – Есть. Но она, скорее всего, вас убьет, если вы к ней полезете.

 – О, и с характером… – Антон пришел в неожиданно прекрасное расположение духа и принялся собираться, распихивая по карманам и сумкам склянки, папки с чертежами, перфокарты для аудиографов и загадочные инструменты. – Вы ведь покажете мне, как пробрались в мой дом? Я был уверен, что поселиться на мосту, окружить себя охраной, стенами света и сигнализациями – это достаточные меры предосторожности.

 – Достаточные, если вы опасаетесь обычных людей, – Стив осторожно отцепил от себя мину и запрыгнул во мгновение ока на люстру под самым потолком. Антон принялся настороженно оглядываться, наконец нашел его взглядом и уставился почти с обидой.

 – Вы… вы отмечены Чужим, – проговорил он, и акцент сделался отчетливее – от расстройства, что ли. – Почему вы? Я давно пытаюсь привлечь его внимание, но…

 – Он отмечает в каждом поколении только восемь человек, – честно сказал Стив, спускаясь таким же непостижимым образом. – А про вас сказал, что вы самодостаточный и самовлюбленный, вам и без его метки хорошо.

 – Что ж, по крайней мере, он обо мне говорил, – Антон забросил на плечо сумки. – Несите меня, Лорд-Защитник. Во-первых, вы все равно собирались это делать, во-вторых, я совершенно не жажду объяснять своей охране, кто вы и как вы забрались так далеко без бейджа.

**

Никто из заговорщиков-лоялистов не был больше рад расположению базы, чем вновьприбывший Антон. Лицезрение интерьера старого бара «Песья яма», особенно его стойки с напитками, явно было чем-то вроде медитации для странного тивианца.

 

 – Вы ведь на самом деле не с Тивии, – Стив помог гостю и возможному союзнику обустроиться, а теперь сидел за столиком напротив, с осторожностью дегустируя бренди с орхидеями и ворванью. Было крепко, странно на вкус, но неожиданно приятно на вид: бренди оказался лососево-розовым и будто бы мягко светящимся изнутри.

 – Это как посмотреть. Мой отец был с Серконоса, а мать – как раз с Тивии. Такая светловолосая и синеглазая ледяная дева, на вас чем-то похожая, только ее терпения на его характер и хватало, – усмехнулся Антон. – Родился я на Тивии, а потом так много и разнообразно путешествовал, что это просто перестало быть важно. А вы? Вы ведь не похожи на уроженца Серконоса…

 – Моя мать была с Морли, – Стив вздохнул. И отец, и мать умерли, когда он был еще совсем маленьким, но это никак не мешало ему тосковать.

 – То есть, мы наполовину соотечественники, – подытожил Антон. – Я так подозреваю, что вам привычнее было бы зваться Стефано, так же как мне – Антонио.

 – Я давно перебрался на Гристоль, так что Стив – это вполне привычно.

 – Хорошо, пусть будет Стив. Можете звать меня Тони, – Антон лихо залил в себя порцию пойла стоимостью с хорошую лодку и обрел временную гармонию с миром.

 – Тони… да, это имя сидит на вас лучше, чем Антон. Скажите, зачем вам цистерна антисептика?

 

Королевский лекарь откинулся на спинку диванчика и прищурился, разглядывая Стива.

 

 – Зачем кому-то, кто работает с зачумленными людьми в зачумленном городе, антисептик? Действительно. Семь Запретов и молитвы ведь отлично помогают…

 – Я не пытался вас обидеть, – Стив тоже устроился на диванчике, обитом вытертой красной кожей, поудобнее. – Но мне действительно интересно. Антисептик, служанка, бесконечно моющая руки…

 – Я терпеть не могу брать что-то из чужих рук. И вообще контактировать с другими людьми, в чьей чистоплотности я не уверен, – Тони поморщился. – Можете считать меня сумасшедшим, но я уверен, что такое отношение здорово продлило мне жизнь.

 

Он немного помолчал и налил обоим еще бренди.

 

 – Когда я был на Серконосе… лет пятнадцать назад, кажется… там как раз снова разбушевались трупные осы, они же кровавые мухи. Да, эти очаровательные создания производят кровавый янтарь, – красивый, дорогой, модницы в восторге, – но они же вызывают осиную лихорадку. Думаю, как уроженец Серконоса, вы лучше меня знаете про этих дивных насекомых, – Тони поморщился, вспоминая.

 

Стив кивнул. Осы всегда были частью фауны Серконоса, опасной, но неизбежной, как волки Морли или медведи Тивии.

 

 – Я тогда прибыл по приглашению профессоров Аддермирского университета. Они поставили перед собой цель создать лекарство от лихорадки и нуждались в моем совете, – Тони стал пить, но уже медленно, не по полстакана за раз. – Я сказал то же, что говорил, когда началась чума: добудьте мне зараженных людей, без исследования течения болезни ничего не выйдет. Конечно, меня объявили бесчувственным чудовищем, но добыли – а что они могли поделать?

 

Тони погрузился в воспоминания так глубоко, что, кажется, уже не видел перед собой собеседника, только улицы Карнаки пятнадцатилетней давности.

 

 – Лихорадка неприятна. Любая, особенно осиная. Больные мучаются от страшной боли во всем теле, их терзает несбиваемый жар. За несколько дней болезнь добирается до их нервной системы и принимается кромсать уже ее. Люди теряют вес, волосы, ногти и зубы, покрываются наростами, в которых зреют личинки, но это еще не самое худшее, – он сделал еще глоток. – На последней стадии лихорадки они превращаются в хранителей гнезд. Не знаю, как назвать это лучше. Они начинают агрессивно защищать ос, нападать на всех, кто, как им кажется, угрожает насекомым, и сами при этом уже являются, фактически, гнездами. Так вот, тогда, много лет назад, я изучал пятерых человек. Трое умерли почти сразу – это были старики-нищие, поселившиеся в подвале зараженного дома, их ресурсов не хватило на сопротивление болезни. Четвертый прожил долго, но успел покончить с собой – разбил ночью голову о стену. Железная сила воли. А вот пятый… Совсем молодой парень, студент, все время храбрился и говорил, что парочке укусов не одолеть его. Он так хорошо держался, что я сам почти поверил. А однажды утром, когда я пришел поинтересоваться его самочувствием и взять пробы крови, он заторможенно сказал «Убей меня. Лучше меня, чем их» и взял меня за запястье. Рука у него была горячая и липкая, и я понял, что вот оно, прикосновение дурной смерти. Он стал хранителем гнезда, и мне действительно пришлось убить его. Эликсир, кстати, был готов через неделю. Жаль, он не дотянул бы до исцеления в любом случае…

 

Тони замолчал, переживая тот день заново. Стив тоже ничего не говорил – что было говорить?

 

 – Тогда я обзавелся этой манией, постоянно мыть и дезинфицировать руки. Иногда мне кажется, что этот парень все еще держит меня за запястье и смотрит тусклыми глазами, – лекарь передернул плечами. – И, как будто этого было мало, в Дануолле началась чума! Из-за того, что ее разносят крысы, ее зовут крысиной чумой, но правильнее было бы сказать, что это септицемическая форма… Она уничтожила население целого континента, представьте себе. Я был там, исследовал останки. Вы ведь уже видели больных чумой?

 – Да, – Стив разлепил губы. – Здесь их называют плакальщиками.

 – Почему?.. Ах, да, кровь из глаз и невнятные всхлипы. Так вот, чума лично для меня – это ситуация, в которой кто-то злобный взял худшую вещь на свете и сделал ее еще ужаснее. Я должен был создать лекарство. И я должен был исследовать больных. И я остро чувствую, что непрерывно должен обтираться антисептиком. Я ответил на ваш вопрос?

 – Очень… подробно, – Стив подумал, что, знай он про лихорадку в детстве, нипочем бы не стал на спор прокрадываться мимо гнезд трупных ос. – Простите, что заставил вспомнить.

 – Заставили? – удивился Тони. – Я всегда это помню.

**

Стив долго ворочался в постели в комнатке под самой крышей, но уснуть не мог. Не то луна слишком настырно лезла в окно, не то Чужой развлекался, не давая своему избранному отдыхать, не то изобретатели не различали дня  ночи, а потому из выделенной Тони мастерской уже несколько часов доносился лязг металла, сдержанная ругань и бормотание, которые, в общем, не должны были особо мешать уставшему человеку спать – но мешали же!

 

Наконец Стив не выдержал и спустился вниз, во двор. Он постоял немного у пирса, дыша знакомым и незнакомым запахом реки, отогнал от себя пару любопытных светлячков и наконец шагнул в мастерскую.

 

Тони и здесь не изменил себе: он жег ворвань, беседовал с аудиографом, что-то чертил и ругался, когда не выходило.

 

А еще он был совершенно пьян. Стив о таком слышал, но никогда прежде сам не видел: абсолютно пьяный человек вел себя как трезвый и работал на износ, только глаза у него были стеклянные, да движения – несколько более резкие, чем нужно.

 

Сфокусировав взгляд на Стиве, изобретатель всего на свете невнятно хмыкнул и нахально заявил:

 – Говорят, на Серконосе сплошь торговцы и шлюхи – и что-то я не вижу при вас товара. Что вы тут забыли, Лорд-Защитник?

 – Я прощу вам эту фразу, вы пьяны, – Стив помолчал. – Что это?

 – Это? Пружинная мина, я думаю. Работает как разрядная, только вместо того, чтобы относительно гуманно отправлять в беспамятство, режет цель мелкими и тонкими кусками металла. Хотите пару штук?

 – Нет, – Стив мотнул головой. Он предпочитал действовать бескровно и оставаться незамеченным.

 – Ну и зря, – Тони вздохнул и с опасной небрежностью подбросил мину. – Вот вернетесь вы на Серконос, а там один из моих учеников уже понастроит своих механических солдат… Я говорил ему, что роботы могут заменить людей только в определенных пределах, но он не слушал, ему было важнее доказать, что он меня превзошел…

 

Стив подумал, что, может, Тони и есть сто лет. Про давние времена и учеников он, по крайней мере, говоил с нужными интонациями. Про уроженцев Серконоса, впрочем, нет.

 

 – Вам нужно поспать, – сказал он как мог мягко.

 – Мне нужно закончить работу и выпить еще, – возразил Тони, разглядывая мину как личного врага.

 – Это не потерпит до завтрашнего утра? – поинтересовался Стив.

 – Завтрашним утром мы все уже можем быть мертвы, – неожиданно жестко и мрачно заявил Тони, откладывая мину. – Они, кто бы они ни были, придут по наши души, и у них с собой будет все, что я уже успел изобрести. Впрочем, у меня всегда есть что-то в рукаве…

 – И что же? – Стив присел на вращающийся табурет у ярко освещенного верстака. – Я не рыжая служанка, но могу часто мыть руки, я грамотен и быстро пишу.

 – Ага, а про постель тактично умолчали… – фыркнул Тони, но кивнул. – Имейте в виду, я не умею предвидеть будущего, но логика подсказывает мне, что ваших друзей уже выследили и действительно готовят поход по их души. Помочь нам может особый разрядный столб, который, будучи усиленным, сможет как сжечь всех противников, так и временно обездвижить их, как большая разрядная мина. Для него нам понадобится девять баррелей ворвани, сто двенадцать катушек медной проволоки… Вы записываете?

 – Да, – кивнул Стив, который, за неимением бумаги для записей, принялся выводить данные карандашом прямо на столешнице. – Что еще?

 – Электрическая схема доктора Гальвани, от которой он отказался… Глупец, такой результат – и отвергнут только потому, что не соответствует изначальным ожиданиям! Образец крови гвардейца. Шлем десятника стражи. Ящик бренди. Пять обычных разрядных столбов. Сто пятнадцать метров кабеля. Три… нет, лучше четыре зарядных гнезда для баков с ворванью. И все, – Тони прекратил расхаживать по мастерской, хитро глянул на Стива. – Между прочим, я только что продиктовал вас все необходимые ингредиенты для устройства, способного бескровно устранить огромную толпу людей. Сам бы я их просто убил, но, уважая ваш пацифизм, внес на ходу несколько изменений. Где моя награда?

 – Вы совершенно невыносимы и пьяны, – вздохнул Стив. – Но гениальны, этого не отнять. Чего вы хотите?

 – Собрать это дивное устройство на случай, если что-то пойдет не так. А потом спать. Желательно не в одиночестве.

 

Стив кивнул, понадеявшись, что в процессе разматывания ста с лишним метров  кабеля Тони устанет и забудет о своих намерениях. К тому же, если шлем, за какой-то надобностью затребованный Тони, у него еще был, – так, прихватил в качестве трофея, выбираясь из тюрьмы, – то с образцами крови было не очень. Придется выбираться в город…

**

Наутро выяснилось, что несносный изобретатель все-таки умел предвидеть будущее. Или что его паранойя вполне заменяла пророческий дар – в общем, приход усиленного толлбоями отряда городской стражи он предвидел.

 

Чего он не предвидел, так это того, что со стражей придут смотрители Аббатства Обывателей, вооруженные шарманками.

 

Как только Стив сквозь сон услышал додекафонию шарманок, он разозлился и бессильно застонал. Математически выверенная музыка смотрителей не давала сосредоточиться на способностях, дарованных Чужим, а значит, снова делала его обычным человеком.

 

Впрочем, он находился на верхнем этаже паба, куда облава пока не добралась, и мог совершенно обычным, человеческим способом выбраться в окно и дойти до Тони, котого оставил вчера спать на кушетке в мастерской.

 

Или нет.

 

Вылезая в окно, Стив нос к носу встретился с Тони. Секунду они потратили на то, чтобы определиться, кто кого пропускает, потом Тони посторонился, все-таки позволив Стиву выбраться на ненадежный мостик из пары кусков кровельного железа, весьма предусмотрительно переброшенный от его окна на крышу мастерской.

 

 – Этот ужасный шум действует мне на нервы, –  проворчал Тони. – И без того голова тяжелая…

 – Этот ужасный шум отнял у меня способности Чужого, – сообщил Стив с тоской. Он редко ими пользовался, предпочитая полагаться на собственные силы, но в этой ситуации умение прыжком убраться куда подальше, например, здорово бы пригодилось.

 – Сочувствую, но подозреваю, что вы и без них смертельно опасны, – Тони, пригнувшись, перебежал на крышу мастерской и нырнул в приоткрытый люк. – Хорошо, что мы вчера собрали все необходимое. Нет времени на лабораторные эксперименты, будем пускать разрядный столб сразу в дело. Помогите мне с ворванью.

 

Стив кивнул и отправился к дозатору, наполнять баки.

 

 – Вы так и не передумали насчет своего пацифизма? Я бы, честно говоря, проредил ряды стражи и особенно смотрителей…

 – Нет, – Стив упрямо мотнул головой. – У меня с ними свои счеты, но, подозреваю, что те, кто отдает преступные приказы, не пришли сегодня к нам сами. А убивать остальных… Это как злиться на офицера пропаганды, который зачитывает по радио то, что ему велено.

 – Ох, да, – Тони снова поморщился как от зубной боли. – Он в последнее время так часто вещает словами Лорда-Регента, что я здорово жалею и том, что изобрел эти чертовы громкоговорители… Ладно, хорошо. Постараемся никого не испепелить.

 – Это и в ваших интересах тоже, – заметил Стив, подхватывая два бака разом. – Если мы всех испепелим, вы не сможете добыть себе шарманку для исследований, например…

 – Хм, резонно. Смотрители Аббатства не очень-то жаждут делиться с остальными секретами этого генератора шума, а я бы в таком порылся… Редкий случай технологии, изобретенной не мной.

 – Ну вот, – Стив кивнул и полез к люку. Очень неудобно было пробираться через потолок с занятыми тяжелыми и громоздкими емкостями руками. Вот тут бы и пригодилась метка, но нет…

 

К счастью, разрядные гнезда были совсем рядом, чуть правее того же мостика. Тони быстро подключил ворвань к раздярному столбу, покрутил какие-то регуляторы и, зловеще ухмыльнувшись, дернул рычаг.

 

Стив представлял себе работу модифицированнго столба весьма смутно: обычные стояли себе спокойно, гудя и потрескивая, пока мимо не проходил кто-то без допуска. Тогда они принимались гудеть зловеще, накапливали заряд и прицельно били молниями в нарушителей.

 

Этот столб ничего подобного не сделал – он жутко завыл и сгенерировал над собой огромную шаровую молнию, такую яркую, что, казалось, она навсегда отпечатается на сетчатке глаз. Молния поднялась повыше, вальяжно спустилась ко двору, полному деловито снующих стражников, толлбоев, расхаживающих на своих механических ходулях, и смотрителей, крутящих ручки шарманок, и беззвучо взорвалась.

 

Стража и остальные вповалку рухнули, где стояли. Толлбоям было падать выше прочих, кроме того, у них за спиной висели баки с ворванью, от которой и работали их ходульные экзоскелеты, – а значит, при падении они могли огранизовать изрядные взрывы, и тогда все старания уложить нападающих спать бескровно пошли бы прахом…

 

Это Стив думал, уже носясь прыжками вокруг и добывая баки из экзоскелетов. Шарманки, к счастью, смолкли, и его способности вернулись. Пожалуй, он в жизни еще никогда не был так им рад.

 

Стив, изрядно нагруженный добытой ворванью, сделал последний прыжок и приземлился возле разрядного столба. Тони его спасательную активность заметил и сдержанно одобрил – правда, в основном потому, что она компенсировала ему затраты ворвани, пошедшей на активацию столба.

 

 – Что ж, эксперимент удался, я считаю, – пробормотал он, разглядывая двор, похожий на недописанное полотно с изображением массовой резни: груда тел и ни капли крови. – Я думаю, надо переместиться отсюда куда-нибудь. Я пока соберусь, а вы побеседуйте с соратниками, если они еще живы, придумайте план дальнейших действий – ну, я даже не знаю, чем там заговорщики обычно занимаются.

 – Я тоже, – признался Стив. – В основном меня посылают по чью-нибудь душу, чтобы спасти или нейтрализовать. И я только надеюсь на то, что в конечном итоге это приведет к восстановлению привычного миропорядка и исцелению чумы.

 – О да, попытаться украсть человека, производящего противочумный эликсир, это явный шаг к победе над чумой, – Тони вздохнул и сел прямо на узком мостике, свесив ноги вниз. – Давайте кое о чем поговорим, раз уж мы организовали себе момент затишья.

 – Давайте, – Стив сел рядом и медленно расслабился. Все-таки эти мистические перемещения здорово утомляли, так что хорошо было иметь возможность передохнуть. – О чем?

 – Помните, я сказал вам, что не питаю к Лорду-Регенту симпатии и ничего не знаю? Это была только наполовину правда.

 – На которую? – заинтересовался Стив.

 – А как вы думаете? – Тони фыркнул. – Нет человека, который питал бы к нему симпатию. Разве что покойная императрица была достаточно доверчива, чтобы подпустить к себе этого гнусного типа. Нет, я понимаю, глава тайной канцелярии и должен быть таким, но…

 – То есть, вы все-таки что-то знаете, – оборвал его Стив, не желая слушать о покойной императрице.

 – Ну… да. Я знаю, откуда взялась чума, – спокойно ответил Тони. – Собственно, потому и не испытываю симпатии к Лорду-Регенту.

 – Объяснитесь.

 – Извольте, – Тони развел руками. – Как я уже говорил, я был на континенте, практически выкошенном этой мерзкой болезнью. Собственно, с Пандуссии она и приплыла, вместе с крысами в трюмах. Вот только это был тот редкий случай, когда крысы не сами пробирались на корабли – их отлавливали, сажали в клетки и целенаправленно везли на острова.

 – Я боюсь даже спросить, зачем… – пробормотал Стив. – Логика этого поступка наверняка будет какой-то особо изощренной.

 – О, так и есть. Тогда еще будущий Лорд-регент полагал, чтодействует в интересах общего блага, правда, у него было занятное понимание «общего», – Тони фыркнул. – Он, видите ли, решил бороться с перенаселением столицы и засильем бедняков и банд в трущобах. Отличный план: поселить в неугодных районах чумных крыс! Бедняки заболеют и вымрут, бандиты, разумеется, тоже, после этого трущобы можно будет снести и построить на их месте что-нибудь полезное, жить и радоваться. Идиот.

 – Пожалуй, – Стив помрачнел. – Он-то, наверное, полагал, что действует и мыслит как злой гений, но…

 – Злой гений? – Тони удивился. – Я – злой гений. Ну, может, не всегда злой, но в основном… А он просто идиот, дорвавшийся до власти. Чума гуляет уже по дворцу, я точно знаю, потому что ко мне пришло очередное распоряжение увеличить дозу эликсира в пайках стражи. Думаю, было бы только справедливо позволить Лорду-Регенту подхватить чуму и сдохнуть, но это может произойти еще нескоро…

 – Как-то даже хочется слегка ускорить этот процесс, – Стив вздохнул и поднялся. – Ну вот и дальнейший план готов: мы отправляемся во дворец по душу Лорда-Регента. Как минимум я отправляюсь.

 – Я с вами, – тут же решил Тони. – Не хочу оставаться в компании ваших соратников, они мне не нравятся. Особенно этот дворянин, внезапно решивший быть ближе к народу. Помяните мое слово, он еще организует вам неприятности…

 – Вы уверены, что вам стоит идти со мной? Это может быть опасно.

 – Для кого, для меня? – Тони выглядел изумленным. – Я – Королевский лекарь. Я могу двери дворца ногой открывать, и ничего мне не будет, кроме почета и уважения. Другой вопрос, что я этого не делаю…

 – Я никогда не видел вас во дворце, пока жил там, – кивнул Стив. – Почему?

 – Потому что у меня есть собственный дворец, как вы могли заметить. Мне там вполне комфортно, и если кому-то что-то нужно от меня, он знает, где меня найти. Впрочем, я рад, что отправился с вами. И вы должны быть рады.

 – Безмерно, – буркнул Стив.

 – Я могу отключать все устройства, что лично изобрел, – развил свою мысль Тони. – Не так, как делают эти шарлатанские инструменты для взлома, а капитально. Еще я могу открывать потайные комнаты, слепить сторожевые башни…

 – Я уже почти жалею, что до сих пор как-то обходился без вас, – усмехнулся Стив. – Идемте, нам нужна лодка.

 – И шарманка. И еще кое-что по мелочи, – Тони все-таки принялся собираться, и делал это быстро и привычно, как человек, который, несмотря на заявленную склонность сидеть дома и никуда не высовываться, все-таки высовывается очень часто.

 

Уже устроившись в небольшой моторной лодке, Стив спросил:

 – Откуда вы знаете про отлов крыс на Пандуссии? Не говорите только, что сами в нем участвовали.

 – Цистерна антисептика и бесконечное мытье рук, помните? – Тони содрогнулся. – Я бы не смог ловить чумных крыс, даже если бы такая идея меня и посетила. Нет, я пообщался со свидетелями этого деяния.

 – Свидетелями? Где вы их взяли, Пандуссия ведь вымерла?

 – Не вся, – Тони помолчал, а потом, видимо, решил, что хранить эту тайну не нанимался. – Посреди континента есть развитая страна. Настолько развитая, что предпочла отгородиться от остального мира, весьма недружелюбного, чем-то вроде световой стены, одновременно защищающей и маскирующей. Я был там однажды, говорил с людьми. Они и рассказали мне про крыс и корабли с островов.

 – Целая страна, о которой никто ничего не знает… – протянул Стив, не то чтобы не поверивший, но изрядно удивленный. – Я бы хотел там побывать.

 – О, это вряд ли. Они там… не любят Чужого и людей, отмеченных им. Меня за один только интерес к нему несколько раз порывались выставить. Помогло то, что они не меньше интересуются технологиями, чем обитатели Островной империи. Пожалуй, даже больше, так что со мной смирились, как и с моим нежеланием понимать их культы и верования.

 – То есть, из-за метки мне ничего не светит? Жаль, – Стив вздохнул, мотнул головой и постарался сосредоточиться на текущих проблемах, а не исследовании недовымерших материков и налаживании дипломатических отношений с замаскированными странами.

**

 – А неплохо Лорд-Регент тут устроился, – Тони, довольный жизнью и удавшимся устранением этого самого регента, пусть и бескровным по требованию Стива, устроился в глубоком кресле у камина и присосался к добытому где-то по пути бренди.

 

Стив кивнул и тоже устроился в кресле. Может, они чем-то и рисковали, так вольготно расположившись во дворце, полном потенциально враждебных стражников, но точно не в этой комнате – здесь находилось оборудованное Лордом-Регентом убежище, войти в которое можно было только зная особый код и имея при себе специальный перстень с печаткой… или приведя с собой человека, сконструировавшего хитрый замок и жаждущего с ним разобраться. Так что убежище пригодилось и свою функцию выполнило – правда, не для того, кто решил его построить.

 

 – Почему вы не убили его? – в вопросе Тони не было кровожадности или осуждения, только безмерное удивление. – Он ведь убил императрицу и попытался повесить это на вас, а еще он похитил ее дочь, заразил остров чумой, да и в целом он мерзкий.

 

Стив помолчал, обдумывая ответ.

 

 – Наверное, это плохо обо мне говорит, но я хочу, чтобы он еще помучился, – наконец сказал он. – Убить – это слишком быстро и просто.

 – О да, а выкрасть из сейфа его особенно секретный аудиодневник, вручить офицеру пропаганды и заставить транслировать на весь остров через громкоговорители все подробности заражения Гристоля чумой – это не слишком. Я бы сказал, что это изящная тридцативосьмиходовка, которой бы не вышло, не имей бывший регент привычки каждую свою «ценную» мысль изливать в аудиограф, – Тони явно пришел в благодушное настроение, развалился в кресле с самым сибаритским видом.

 – Я целиком и полностью за правосудие для всех в равной степени, – Стив подумал и протянул пустой стакан, тоже желая выпить. – И в его случае правосудие будет очень быстрым – в конце концов он только что на весь остров признался в своих преступлениях. Не завидую я ему – оказаться в руках стражников, половина из которых и работала-то на него только потому, что он представлял хоть какую-то власть в смутные времена, а вторая половина – потому, что в пайки стражи включен эликсир, которым можно поделиться с семьями, если экономить…

 – Он заставил вас страдать, и вы отплатили ему той же монетой, – кивнул Тони. – Что ж, за правосудие и справедливость, – он чуть звякнул бокалом о бокал и замолчал, обдумывая что-то.

 – Давайте прослушаем остальные дневники, – предложил Стив. – Там может быть что-то о том, куда этот тип дел законную наследницу престола.

 – Даже наверняка, – Тони кивнул, поднялся и принялся рыться во многочисленных ящиках и шкафчиках, собирая перфокарты для аудиографов. – Сколько же их у него! У меня и то меньше, хоть ценных идей на них записано, смею надеяться, больше. Давайте слушать. К счастью для нас, они аккуратно датированы.

 

Процесс прослушивания здорово затянулся. Бывший регент любил поговорить и в звуках собственного голоса просто-таки растворялся, по многу раз пересказывая одно и то же и подбирая лучшие выражения – для очередной речи офицера пропаганды, не иначе. Спустя три часа непрерывного слушания Стив понял, что уже ни слова не воспринимает, а Тони вовсе чуть не заснул.

 

 – Предлагаю прерваться, – он зевнул. – Ну и занудный же тип! Так, эту стопку мы прослушали, а эту пока нет.

 

Непрослушанных записей оказалось удручающе много.

 

 – Знаете, раз уж мы временно изолированы здесь от мира, я бы воспользовался местными благами цивилизации, – решил Стив. Последние полгода его этими благами не баловали: сперва он сидел в тюрьме, потом сбегал из нее через канализацию, потом ютился в крохотной комнатке под крышей закрытого паба, обустроенного весьма скудно… В убежище был электрический свет, горячая вода, ванна, после долгой разлуки казавшаяся чудом, запасы еды и выпивки… При желании здесь можно было бы отсидеться и провести неплохой отпуск. Отсиживаться Стив не желал, но хоть полсуток покоя заслужил, как ему казалось.

 – Вперед, – Тони кивнул и перебрался из кресла за стол, вытащил из объемистого тюка, прихваченного с собой из паба, шарманку. – Я пока разберусь с этим устройством. Если вдруг снова лишитесь способностей, не пугайтесь: это я ее кручу, чтобы понять.

 

Стив решил, что в ванне ему мистические силы уж точно без надобности, да и бороду он вполне может сбрить, не прибегая к помощи Чужого, так что только кивнул.

 

Когда он, проведя в ванной никак не меньше часа, с сожалением покинул ее, Тони благополучно спал, устроив голову на деревянном корпусе шарманки. Ее начинка красовалась перед ним в виде аккуратно разобранных и пронумерованных деталей, уложенных рядами.

 

 – Никакой магии, одни шестеренки… – пробормотал Тони, отреагировав на шаги. – Ох. Я уснул. Сейчас.

 

Он тряхнул головой, заморгал, потом все-таки сфокусировал взгляд на Стиве и удивленно приподнял брови.

 

 – Вы моложе, чем я думал. И значительно привлекательнее, чем казались, – сообщил он самым обыденным тоном.

 – Что-то вам моя маскировочная борода не мешала выражать интерес и раньше, – Стив несколько смутился, а потом решил – почему, собственно? Он этого невыносимого типа тоже рассматривал в момент знакомства весьма нескромно, пусть уж и он насмотрится…

 – Маскировочная борода! Какое дивное выражение, – восхитился Тони. – В любом случае, теперь мне понятнее, почему…

 – Вы не хотите заканчивать эту фразу, – опасно нахмурившись, заверил Стив.

 – Не хочу, – охотно согласился Тони. – Правда, не очень-то и хотелось, у меня и других желаний полно… Кстати, где-то в шкафу я видел банный халат. Ваша верность мундиру понятна, но его не мешало бы привести в порядок. Где-то здесь должен быть маленький лифт, я помню, что проектировал его как раз затем, чтобы с его помощью можно было доставлять еду прямиком с кухни или отправлять белье в стирку.

 – Вы всерьез предлагаете мне отправить мундир в прачечную? А прачки не придут в ужас, опознав его?

 – Я так думаю, они придут в восторг, – серьезно ответил Тони. – Правда, хуже не будет. В крайнем случае, попросите у Чужого новый, раз уж вам он отвечает.

 – Я не думаю, что Чужой разменивается на такие мелочи… – несколько ошарашено возразил Стив. – Ладно, хорошо. Ваша правда, этот мундир давно надо было выстирать и подшить.

 

Тони кивнул с таким видом, словно одержал важную победу в споре, и, насвистывая, удалился в ванную.

**

Постель в убежище была ровно одна, зато таких габаритов, что на ней впору было общевойсковые парады проводить. Временные обитатели комнаты, обменявшись задумчивым взглядами, решили, что, пожалуй, не подерутся, если поспят немного на разных сторонах. Выспаться было жизненно необходимо: бессонная ночь, насыщенный день и занудные речи бывшего регента довели обоих до крайней усталости.

 

 – Если я начну вопить во сне, бросьте в меня подушкой, – беспечно велел Тони и забрался под одеяло, не утруждая себя попытками хоть как-то одеться после ванны. Стив кивнул и автоматически отметил несколько неприятного вида шрамов на смуглой коже, особенно заметных на груди. Видимо, не всегда жизнь изобретателя и Королевского лекаря была спокойной…

 – Обязательно, – пообещал он. – А если вы не перестанете, я вас ей придушу.

 – Нет, вы же не склонны убивать людей, – Тони зевнул и уснул.

 

Стив тоже попытался и, уже на самой границе сна, почувствовал, как мир вокруг делается зыбким, выцветает и холодает, как делал всегда, когда Чужому начинало быть скучно сидеть в Бездне в одиночестве, и он приходил поговорить своими туманными фразами.

 

 – Я начинаю думать, что он не такой уж самовлюбленный и скучный тип, – Чужой, черноглазый молодой человек в старомодной одежде и, как ни странно, божество возрастом в несколько тысяч лет, возник прямо посреди постели, благо, там было, где усесться. – В нем всегда был виден только холодный интерес исследователя, но теперь есть и горячее желание помочь. Наверное, люди в последние дни действительно меняются…

 – В последние дни? – Стив нахмурился. – Он не такой старый, как говорят… вообще не старый, если на то пошло.

 – Если бы люди умирали только от старости, меня бы не существовало, – Чужой развел руками. Когда-то давным давно его, еще обычного подростка, принесли в жертву, чтобы создать бога для умирающего племени. Что ж, почти преуспели – бог возник, но помогать племени не пожелал.

 – От чего он умирает? – Стиву никогда не нравилась манера речи Чужого, но просто так заявлять божеству «Эй, прекрати напускать туман и говори прямо» не казалось разумным.

 – От старых ран, – Чужой откинул край одеяла и показал на исчерченную шрамами грудь спящего. – Кто делает оружие, гибнет от оружия. Он носит в груди осколки собственного изобретения, и несколько их них уже добрались до сердца.

 – А он… знает об этом?

 – Разумеется. Можно сказать, он только поэтому и стал заниматься медициной, отвлекшись от своих убийственных игрушек, – Чужой говорил ровно, по обыкновению не выражая ни одобрения, ни осуждения человеческих действий. – Он знает, что его время подходит к концу, но надеется на чудо. Раньше надеялся на себя, но всех его способностей не хватает на исцеление.

 – Вот почему он ищет твоего внимания… – понял Стив. – Почему ты не поможешь ему?

 – Я никогда не помогаю, – Чужой пожал плечами. – Я только делюсь частью своей силы и смотрю, как ее используют.

 – Неправда. Ты помог мне, кода я был слабым и больным, хотя я даже не просил об этом, – Стив скрипнул зубами. Его мать, пока была жива, была верна Семи Запретам и, узнай она, что сын принял помощь от Чужого, наверняка была бы в гневе. – Почему?

 

Чужой долго молчал, глядя на Стива своими агатово-черными глазами.

 

 – Ты мог изменить историю, – наконец ответил он. – Ты меняешь ее прямо сейчас.

 – Это он меняет историю! Своими технологиями, лекарствами…

 – Он уже сделал все, что мог, – Чужой глянул на Тони без особого интереса.

 – Откуда ты знаешь? – Стив был близок к тому, чтобы наорать на божество, известное своим непредсказуемым характером. – Если он проживет дольше, он сможет больше!

 – А откуда знаешь ты? – кажется, разговор начал забавлять Чужого. – Быть может, он разленится и станет почивать на лаврах, убивая печень и мозг своим бренди?

 – Нет, – Стив действительно откуда-то знал, что этого не случится. – Нет, он любопытный и ему интересно изобретать. Пока я ходил по его дому, я видел проект ветряка, который смог бы добывать энергию не из ворвани, не убивая китов…

 

Чужой махнул рукой, прерывая его.

 

 – Я вижу, что он для тебя важен. Но я не стану вмешиваться.

 – Ты ведь только и делаешь, что вмешиваешься. Ты даже сейчас вмешался – пришел и сказал, что он умирает, чтобы теперь в моей голове было еще и это! – горько прошептал Стив и сжал кулаки.

 – Возьми, – вдруг сказал Чужой и протянул Стиву что-то довольно жуткое с виду. – Это – Сердце живого существа, созданное моими руками. Оно сможет многое рассказать тебе о мире вокруг и о людях, которые тебя окружают. Слушай Сердце.

 

Стив с опаской протянул руку и взял странный подарок. Он действительно выглядел как сердце, артерии, идущие от него, были пережаты какими-то небрежно перекрученными проволочками, в самой середине виднелось круглое стеклянное окошко, а за ним – шестерни и что-то светящееся. Сердце билось, перекачивая ничто в ничто. Оно было теплым, тяжелым и совершенно не тем, в чем Стив нуждался.

 

Сказать об этом Чужому он не успел – тот по обыкновению исчез, сказав все, что посчитал нужным.

 

 – Что это и зачем оно мне нужно? – пробормотал Стив, думая, что ходить по улицам с таким подарочком в руке – это очень плохая идея. Потрошителя с Боттл-стрит еще не забыли. – И как оно должно рассказывать мне о мире и людях?..

 

Он повернулся к спящему Тони и протянул Сердце к нему. То как-то судорожно сжалось и вдруг шепнуло женским голосом – знакомым, нужным, тем, который Стив уже и не надеялся никогда услышать:

 – Антон. Когда-то мы были знакомы. Он многое сделал, чтобы направить меня.

 

Стив посмотрел на Сердце совершенно безумными глазами. Неужели Чужой добыл из Бездны душу покойной императрицы и запихнул в эту… штуку? Зачем? Или она мало страдала?

 

Он осторожно поднес Сердце к Тони снова. То сократилось и шепнуло:

 – Антон. Гений, изобретатель и... донжуан. Прославился на все острова. Верен только себе.

 

Стив поднес Сердце к лицу и осторожно сжал его. Призрачный женский голос вздохнул:

 – Я чувствую, кончается великая эпоха.

 

Это было слишком жутко, и Стив снова вернул Сердце ближе к Тони. То не разочаровало:

 – Он помнит большое морское путешествие. Много людей умерло по пути в Пандуссию. В эти обжигающие пустыни.

 

Стив вздохнул и поднялся. Спать теперь явно не получилось бы. И что делать с Сердцем? Зачем Чужой вообще создал его и почему вручил только сейчас?..

 

 – Хотела бы я отдохнуть... – будто почувствовав его смятение и усталость, вздохнуло Сердце.

 – Прости, – ответил Стив, хотя уже понял, что дух в шестеренках его не слышит.

 

Кстати о шестеренках. Он подошел к разобранной шарманке и протянул Сердце к ней. То издало едва слышный презрительный звук.

 

 – Смотрители. Они неустанно искореняют малейшие следы Чужого, которого ненавидят сильнее, чем любят женщин.

 – Ты действительно многое знаешь о мире…

 – Послушай меня. Я знаю все мысли, – согласилось Сердце. – Почему я все это знаю?

 – Потому что ты была в Бездне, – осторожно предположил Стив. – Там конец и начало всех вещей. Оттуда все видно.

 

Сердце только сжалось, не то соглашаясь, не то просто следуя своей загадочной программе.

 

Стив завернулся в халат и сел поближе к камину. Дух покойной императрицы заперт в механическом Сердце. Тони скоро умрет. Он вершит историю. Чужой наверняка хохочет в своей Бездне…

 

Что-то мелодично звякнуло. Стив не сразу понял, что это прибывший из подвала лифт привлекает к себе внимание. Он осторожно положил Сердце на стол рядом с шарманкой и пошел проверять, что же прибыло из прачечной. Мало ли, вдруг в лифте разрывная мина…

 

 – О, быстро они, – Тони, проснувшись от звяканья, сел в постели. – Покажите, что получилось.

 – Погодите, может, там и не одежда вовсе, – Стив на всякий случай замедлил время вокруг себя, чтобы иметь возможность отправить неприятный сюрприз поскорее обратно вниз, но этого не понадобилось: в лифте на красивом подносе лежала его форма, выстиранная, выглаженная и подновленная.

 

И с пришитыми знаками различия – а их, как он хорошо помнил, с него содрали еще по пути в тюрьму.

 

 – Я же говорил, что они будут в восторге, – Тони, всклокоченный со сна, улыбался. От беззаботности этой улыбки у Стива зубы заныли.

 – Почему вы не сказали, что умираете? – в лоб спросил он.

 – Откуда вы знаете, что я умираю? – Тони мгновенно перестал улыбаться.

 – Пока я пытался спать, ко мне пришел Чужой и сообщил об этом. Он любит недомолвки, но не врет.

 

Тони вздохнул.

 

 – Ну вот, я ему настолько не интересен, что он аж своим любимчикам рассказывает о моей судьбе, – досадливо проворчал он. – Не думаю, что вас это касается. Не думаю, что это важно сейчас. Нам нужно узнать, где держат молодую императрицу, и спасти ее.

 – А вас? – тихо спросил Стив. – Разве вас не нужно спасти?

 – А у вас есть способ?

 – Нет, но… – Стив покосился на стол. Сердце смирно лежало на углу. – У меня есть это.

 – Что – это? – Тони не понял, принялся крутить головой.

 

Стив взял сердце в руки, и оно радостно забилось.

 

 – Вот эта штука. Сердце. Его дал Чужой.

 – Я… верю в то, что он дал вам какую-то штуку, но ничего не вижу, – чуть нахмурился Тони.

 – Ага. То есть, его вижу только я. Уже легче, – вздохнул Стив. – Это какое-то механическое сердце. Оно говорит голосом покойной императрицы и знает все про всех.

 – Опасная штука. И что оно знает про меня? – тут же заинтересовался Тони.

 

Стив сжал Сердце в руке. Оно послушно сказало:

 – Он думает, стоило ли оно того. Однажды предложенные идеи потом живут своей жизнью.

 

Стив честно пересказал услышанное. Лицо Тони мгновенно сделалось непроницаемым.

 

 – Прекрасно. У вас есть невидимое Сердце, лезущее к людям в голову. И? При чем здесь я?

 – Я не знаю, – устало сказал Стив. – Я не хочу, чтобы вы умерли от того, что ваше собственное сердце перестанет работать. И понятия не имею, что делать с этим дополнительным Сердцем. Но ведь Чужой не делает ничего просто так, верно?

 – Вам лучше знать, – Тони явно делался все мрачнее. – Он никогда не снисходил до разговоров со мной.

 – Вы просили его помощи, но он не ответил. Я не просил, но получил ее. Это… несправедливо.

 – Ох, не начинайте! Если бы мир был устроен справедливо, все было бы иначе. Но мы работаем с тем, что есть.

 

Стив сел на свой край кровати и мрачно уставился на Сердце. То трепыхнулось в руках и с легким осуждением сказало:

 – Дисциплина, гордость и отвага. Опасное сочетание.

 – Ты всегда знала, какой я.

 – Прекрасно, теперь вы еще и с воздухом разговариваете, – Тони мрачно завернулся в одеяло. – Эта штука знает все, верно? Может, она знает и куда подевалась ее дочь?

 

Это была дельная мысль, но Сердце отказывалось отвечать на вопросы… Или нет?

 

Сив поднес сердце к лицу и снова сжал. Мягкий женский голос заметил:

 – Сегодня «Золотая кошка» принимает важных клиентов. Мадам волнуется, как бы не ударить в грязь лицом.

 – Если это ответ на вопрос, то я не понимаю.

 – Что за ответ? – Тони развернулся из одеяла так же стремительно, как до того закуклился в него.

 – Она говорит что-то про прием в «Золотой кошке». Я смутно помню, что это за заведение. Кабаре?

 – Какое вы все-таки блаженное существо, – фыркнул Тони. – Это бордель. Дорогой, для клиентов с причудами. И что, она думает, что девочку держат там?

 

Стив снова сжал Сердце.

 

 – У мадам есть заботы поважнее чумы, – поведало оно.

 – Кажется, да. По крайней мере, про то, что у мадам есть заботы важнее чумы, она сказала уверенно.

 – Отлично, наш путь из паба лежал во дворец, а из дворца – в бордель. Жить становится все интереснее, – заметил Тони.

 

«Напоследок», – подумал Стив и снова разъярился на Чужого. Да, Сердце оказалось полезно, но он просил не о навигации по городу, а о спасении жизни другого человека!

 

 – Я не ваша мистическая игрушка, но тоже могу сказать, о чем вы думаете, – усмехнулся Тони. – Не смейте меня жалеть. И не думайте, что я умру прямо сейчас – не дождетесь, я еще не узнал, чем закончится эта история. К тому же, я слишком люблю жизнь в самых порицаемых Семью Запретами ее проявлениях. И чем дальше, тем сильнее.

 

Стив помимо воли улыбнулся. Действительно, когда еще пить, веселиться и предаваться разврату, как не за пару дней до смерти в период долгого конца света?..

 

 – Вам следует улыбаться чаще, – заметил Тони. – У вас от этого проступают очаровательные ямочки на щеках. Знаете, лет десять назад дамы одного знатного семейства попросили меня создать устройство, делающее эти самые ямочки на лицах тех, кто к ним изначально не предрасположен. Не могу сказать, что у меня совсем ничего не вышло, королевский палач новинку весьма одобрил, но…

 – Во имя Чужого, вы молчите только когда спите или пьете? – Стив не выдержал и рассмеялся.

 – Нет, я еще трахаюсь очень сосредоточенно и молча, – сообщил этот невыносимый тип.

 – Прекратите эти свои намеки, – попросил Стив, и тут же был прерван возмущенным воплем.

 – Намеки? Намекал я при нашей первой встрече! А теперь мне только транспарант с непристойным предложением нарисовать остается, потому что все остальное вы игнорируете!

 – Гм. Но я, мягко скажем, не рыжая девица.

 – Я готов смириться с этим недостатком. В конце концов, у рыжих девиц обычно куда менее впечатляющие плечи и мускулатура, – Тони потянулся к нему и тут же отдернул руку. – Эта штука что, у вас в руках?

 – Ну… да. Я не успел никуда ее убрать.

 – И что она говорит на этот счет? Мне как-то неловко агрессивно требовать вашего внимания в присутствии духа вашей же покойной возлюбленной…

 – И это все, что вас беспокоит? – возмутился Стив. – Может, я сам не согласен!..

 – Может, – согласился Тони. – Но вас по какой-то причине очень волнует моя жизнь, так что, скорее всего, я вам симпатичен. И потом, нельзя ходить за продуктами голодным, а в бордель по делам – неудовлетворенным. Иначе мы будем отвлекаться.

 – Рациональный подход, – с легким осуждением протянул Стив и осторожно отложил Сердце на стол.

 – Пусть спит с кем хочет, – шепнуло Сердце не то про Тони, не то про него самого.

 – Вы лучше меня знаете, что говорят про серконосцев, и что не все из этого неправда, – улыбнулся Тони, откидываясь на подушки.

 

Про жителей Серконоса действительно говорили всякое, особенно про их лень, склонность к разврату и тотальную неразборчивость в выборе партнеров. Стив никогда таким стереотипным серконосцем не был, – ему повезло рано влюбиться со взаимностью, а потом не повезло трагически потерять любимую, – зато Тони, кажется, решил воплотить в себе все стереотипы сразу. Даром что был с Тивии.

 

 – Если вас волнует доброе имя, не бойтесь: я скоро умру и унесу эту тайну с собой в Бездну, – усмехнулся он.

 – Я вас сейчас стукну, – пообещал Стив. – Вы не умрете, по крайней мере скоро. А доброго имени у меня после всей этой истории уже не осталось.

 – Ну да, за вас предлагают награду в двадцать тысяч. Серьезные деньги по нашим временам… – кивнул Тони. – Идите сюда. Вы точно заслуживаете передышки и возможности отвлечься хоть ненадолго. А я, смею надеяться, заслуживаю награды за хорошее поведение в эти непростые времена.

 – Сказал бы я, чего вы заслуживаете… – проворчал Стив осторожно придвигаясь ближе.

 – Не нужно. Будем молчать вместе, – усмехнулся Тони и притянул его к себе одновременно ласковым и властным движением.

 

Сердце, оставленное без внимания, забилось чаще.

**

И ничего ужасного не произошло, даже наоборот. Они много целовались, с интересом и вниманием гладили друг друга везде, где дотягивались, потом Тони продемонстрировал свои умения, надо сказать, впечатляющие, в сфере орального секса, а Стив, за неимением умений, не решился, но был милостиво прощен.

 

 – Я бы предложил вам логичное продолжение наших шалостей, но для него нужно время на подготовку, которым мы, кажется, не располагаем, – Тони расслабленно валялся на животе и совершенно не был похож на человека, готового умереть в любой момент. Скорее, он выглядел как тот, кто собирается жить еще долго и интересно, и вот уже настроил развратных планов на пару лет вперед.

 – Может, это и к лучшему, – заметил Стив. – Я как-то не готов настолько радикально менять свои представления о мире.

 – Прямо-таки о мире? Сказали бы «о сексе», – фыркнул Тони. – Кстати, интересно, мы когда-нибудь перейдем на «ты»? Вроде бы, уже пора.

 – Оно само когда-нибудь произойдет, – Стив прислушался к себе. Переходить на «ты» почему-то не хотелось, хотя действительно, казалось бы, пора уже было…

 – Ну и ладно, – Тони потянулся. – Благодарю, Лорд-Защитник, это было приятно и увлекательно. Я буду смиренно надеяться на продолжение.

 – Все-таки стукну, – фыркнул Стив. – И не посмотрю, что Королевский лекарь. Давайте собираться, а то вдруг еще опоздаем на прием, на который нас не звали…

 

Сердце пришлось сунуть за пазуху, и оно там отлично поместилось, изредка трепыхаясь и давая понять, что работает.

 

 – Мне нравятся эти ваши магические прыжки, – Тони стоял на самой высокой башне дворца и оглядывал город внизу. – Когда бы я сам сюда забрался?

 – Действительно, – Стив тоже огляделся, выбирая маршрут. – Вы ориентируетесь в «Золотой кошке»? Я там никогда не был.

 – Положитесь на меня, я – частый гость… Не торопитесь осуждать, я в основном приходил туда монтировать различные устройства. Я не сумасшедший, в наше время ходить в бордель опасно: быстрее девиц чуму разносят только крысы.

 

Как ни странно, эта отповедь вполне успокоила Стива. И уняла вдруг поднявшую внутри голову ревность. Вот уж чего не хватало!

 

 – Тогда давайте зайдем туда тихо и выйдем обратно как можно быстрее.

 – Согласен, – кивнул Тони и обнял его за талию. – Что ж, прыгайте. Мне начинает нравится это ощущение полета, жаль, краткое.

 

Стив кивнул, выбрал точку, в которую намеревался приземлиться, обратился к метке и прыгнул.

 

Но попал совершенно не туда, куда собирался.

 

Вокруг сделалось тускло и холодно, мимо, кувыркаясь, пролетел обломок бетона с торчащим из него фонарем, вальяжно проплыл огромный кит, очевидно, прекрасно чувствовавший себя вне воды, времени и пространства…

 

 – Что?.. Где мы? – Тони осторожно разжал руки, отступил от Стива по узкой каменной дорожке, висящей посреди нигде.

 – В Бездне, – мрачно ответил Стив. – Вообще-то, нам было не сюда, мы спешим!

 – Время здесь потеряло всякий смысл. Нет ни секунд, ни столетий, – шепнуло Сердце, и в этот раз Тони вздрогнул, явно услышав его.

 – Это… оно, да? Можно посмотреть?

 

Стив добыл из-за пазухи Сердце и протянул Тони. Шестеренки внутри закрутились быстрее, Сердце забилось, не то радуясь, не то боясь.

 

 – Однажды это место поглотит все огни в небесах, – предостерегло Сердце, и Тони уставился на него с восхищением и неподдельным интересом.

 – Потрясающе. Расскажи больше!

 – Тот, кто ходит здесь, есть вместилище всех вещей. Он и колыбельная, и хруст костей под зубами, – отозвалось Сердце, и Тони принялся оглядываться. Если Чужой и ходил тут, на глаза он не показывался.

 – Магия и шестеренки… – пробормотал Тони, осторожно касаясь Сердца. То вздрогнуло как от боли.

 – В Академии режут плоть мертвецов и ловят молнии с небес. Что они со мной сделали? – страдальчески шепнуло оно.

 

У Тони округлились глаза.

 

 – О. Вот оно, – пробормотал он. – Действительно, можно попытаться сделать это. У меня много учеников, и некоторые из них хирурги. Операций на открытом сердце пока никто не делал, но… надо же когда-то начинать.

 – Все ходили на твои лекции. Когда не было мест, садились в проходах и напряженно прислушивались, – казалось, Сердце было согласно с ним.

 – Ты всерьез собираешься позволить кому-то тренироваться на себе, не зная заранее результата? – не выдержал Стив.

 – Никто не знает таких результатов заранее, – отмахнулся Тони. – Я сам не знал, что получится, затевая половину проектов. Что ж, спасибо Чужому за подсказку. Может, я ему и не интересен, но он все-таки снизошел, пусть и опосредованно.

 – Он не хочет давать ответы, – Сердце задрожало. – Не хочет делать тебя девятым. Он любит, когда поступают вопреки.

 – О, поступать вопреки – это буквально мой девиз, – Тони улыбнулся и неожиданно вежливо кивнул Сердцу. – Спасибо, ваше Величество. Я надеюсь, вы найдете однажды покой.

 – Судьба зависит от вас. От силы ваших рук – и духа, – шепнуло Сердце и умолкло, даже биться, кажется, перестало.

 – Так, я поймал свое озарение, и это приятно. А теперь нам бы все-таки выбраться отсюда. Как это делается? – деловито спросил Тони, отдав Сердце Стиву.

 – Не знаю. Я никогда не попадал сюда по своей воле, а Чужой обычно заставлял искать его, потом что-нибудь говорил, а потом открывал обратный путь.

 – Значит, мы идем искать Чужого, – воинственно заявил Тони. – Ничего, что он не хочет показываться мне – я вот очень настроен показаться ему!

 – Хоть драться не полезешь? – вздохнул Стив.

 – Нет. Но пару ласковых скажу… Смотри-ка, мы все-таки перешли на «ты»!

 – Ага. Кажется, Бездна сближает лучше, чем постель…

 – Ой, да сколько там было той постели!

 – Ну, может, еще будет…

 – «Может»? Точно будет. Только сперва надо все-таки покончить с этим идиотским междуцарствием. И чумой. И моими попытками умереть.

 

Стив улыбнулся, покачал головой и зашагал по узкой дорожке в Бездне, любуясь китами. Где, если не здесь?

**

_– Можно войти?_

_– Занятие уже полчаса как идет! Вы бы еще дольше добирались!.. Садитесь, доставайте конспект. Итак, на чем мы остановились?_

_– На окончании междуцарствия._

_– Спасибо. Хоть кто-то следит за ходом лекции. Итак, пишем. Междуцарствие продлилось полгода, то есть, завершилось в том же тысяча восемьсот тридцать седьмом году. После полугодовой смуты Лорд-Регент обнародовал свои преступления (не спрашивайте, зачем, об этом еще спорят историки), был отстранен от власти, а трон заняла законная наследница престола. Ее ближайшие помощники, Лорд-Защитник и Королевский лекарь, вплотную занялись ликвидацией хаоса и последствий крысиной чумы…_

_– Можно вопрос? А чем она сама занималась?_

_– Тем, чем, теоретически, вы занимаетесь здесь: училась. Нечего смеяться. Молодой человек, видимо, проспал тот момент, когда говорилось о возрасте императрицы. Но я повторю: на момент описываемых событий ей было десять._

_– Аааа… Простите, продолжайте._

_– Впоследствии она стала известна как императрица Эмили Мудрая, что уже говорит о том, что наука пошла ей впрок. Между прочим, именно она основала университет, который вы сейчас безуспешно пытаетесь расшатать до основания своими выходками, и личным указом утвердила его девиз. Лишний балл тому, кто вспомнит, как он звучит._

_\- Pro bono publico…_

_\- Замечательно, наш сонный молодой человек решил реабилитироваться! А перевод?_

_\- Ради общего блага._

_\- Вы прощены. Продолжаем. Кто любит списки, напишите себе кратко списком: императрица Эмили – развитие системы образования, популяризация науки, сокращение военных расходов, увеличение расходов на медицину, новая эпоха открытий, второе освоение Пандуссии, установление дипломатического контакта с местным государством-затворником, отстранение Аббатства Обывателей от государственного управления, снятие запрета на поклонение Чужому. Вопросы?_

_– А почему она разрешила поклоняться Чужому?_

_– Потому что с детства знала, что он не воплощает в себе абсолютное зло. Ее Лорд-Защитник, если вы помните, носил метку Чужого и использовал ее исключительно во благо._

_– Почему в учебниках ничего не сказано о том, что Лорд-Защитник был ее отцом?_

_– Это вероятная, но документально не подтвержденная информация._

_– А как же детские рисунки императрицы? Я помню репродукцию: на ней совершенно точно Лорд-Защитник и надпись «Папа»!_

_– Надо же, кто-то читает дополнительную литературу! Вы возвращаете мне веру в людей! Да, эти рисунки существуют, но запись о рождении они не заменяют. Вполне возможно, что Эмили только воспринимала его как отца, не зная настоящего. Еще вопросы?_

_– Я смотрел один фильм…_

_– Оооо. Псевдоисторическое кино. Ну ладно, давайте, добивайте своего старого профессора в самое сердце._

_– Там было показано, как Лорд-Защитник и Королевский лекарь блуждали по Бездне, а потом просили Чужого перенести их прямо туда, где держали будущую императрицу. Это фантазия режиссера или такое действительно было?_

_– Сложно сказать. В дневниках Королевского лекаря есть записи о Бездне и попытках переговоров с Чужим, но они не такие подробные, как остальные, и написаны другим стилем, из-за чего многие исследователи считают их подделкой. С другой стороны, в мемуарах самой Эмили Мудрой сказано «Они появились из ниоткуда в запертой комнате». Если только в этой комнате не было потайных ходов, о которых кто-то из двоих мог знать, это похоже на выход из Бездны. Боюсь, правду нам сейчас может рассказать только сам Чужой, если вдруг снизойдет до общения с такими несерьезными личностями, как первокурсники университета имени Сердца… И вот опять вы смеетесь! Хоть бы к Чужому уважение проявили!_

_– Профессор, а почему университет носит такое странное имя? Что это за Сердце? Или кто?_

_– Я… боюсь, этого не знаю даже я. Что лишний раз доказывает: исторические события нужно описывать по горячим следам! Так, кто хочет взять доклады на следующий раз? Отлично, сегодня у нас аж пятеро желающих. Темы сами выберете? Учтите, если в докладе на тему «Гомосексуальные отношения в первой половине девятнадцатого века» обнаружатся фантазии на тему отношений Лорда-Защитника и Королевского лекаря, зачета не ждите! Ну вот, опять они смеются. Не университет, а цирк какой-то… Свободны!_


End file.
